Le jour qui a changé ma vie
by Mes-Ecrits
Summary: Jeune et magnifique anthropologue judiciaire, Temperance Brennan ferra la rencontre de son partenaire : Seeley Booth. Une ruelle sombre, un appel et notre agent panique. Mais que va t'il ce passer lorsque nos tourtereaux seront tout les deux dans le lit de l'anthropologue ?
1. Prolgue

**Salut ! J'écris ma première fiction sur alors… Soyez indulgents !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaisons (je ne suis pas très douée en effet)**

**J'adore Bones alors j'ai essayé d'accélérer les chose entre Booth et Brennan . Quoique, pas vraiment ! Elle sera seulement enceinte avant**

* * *

Le jour qui va changer ma vie : Prologue, première découverte (PDV de Bones)

**-Je suis l'agent Seeley Booth, et vous ?**

- **Le docteur Temperance Brennan…**

« _Cet homme doit être très distrayant sexuellement parlant_ » Me dis-je, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de penser ceci de mon futur partenaire. Je me ressaisis suffisamment rapidement pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble, mais je pus facilement apercevoir son torse grâce a sa chemise ouverte en haut, un coup de chaud m'envahit et cette sensation dans mon bas-ventre revenait a chaque vois que je décidais de le regarder dans les yeux, ce que je ne fis plus évidement !

ELLIPSE DE TROIS ANS

Je rentrais chez moi en passant par mon petit raccourci quand j'entendis un homme puis un coup et enfin des pleurs. Je me mis a courir vers la source de ce bruit et vis très rapidement une homme qui violait une gamine de 17 ans maximum. La jeune fille me remarquais rapidement et allait commencer a parler, je lui fis un signe pour qu'elle se taise et m'éloignais pour appeler Booth. Je composais son numéro et il me répondis au bout de trois sonnerie avec sa petite voix endormie et mignonne.

-**Booth**

-**Booth, c'est Brennan…**

-**Il ce passe quoi ?**

**-Je suis dans une ruelle et une fille de 17 ans se fait violer, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Si j'interviens, je me fais violer aussi…**

-**Je suis la dans trois minutes chrono Bones !**

-**Rue Makley Burns**

je raccrochais soudainement en sentant un souffle derrière mon oreille

-**Dis Bye-Bye a ta copine…**

Trop tard, Booth savait que l'homme était la. Je savais qu'il allait me faire du mal alors je cria a la gamine «Va dans le poste de police le plus proche et demande a appeler l'agent Seeley Booth et dit lui de sa partenaire et en danger, raconte lui tout !»

**_Comment pouvais-je deviner qu'après cette soirée je tomberais enceinte de cet homme si merveilleux qui me servait de partenaire ?_**

**_Et surtout, comment le lui cacher ?_**

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop horrible ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut mes petits choupinous !Le chapitre 1 vous attends ! Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout!**

* * *

Le jour qui a changé ma vie : Chapitre 1, symptômes et panique

Ce matin j'étais avec Booth dans mon lit

-**Bones, tu est réveillée ?**

-**Booth ! Pars !**

-**Bones ! On a rien fait de mal…**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé… Booth était partis et je me sentais tout a coup, mal, triste. Les larmes commencèrent a couler automatiquement, je m'assis dans mon canapé et y restait pendant quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir .

ELLIPSE DE DEUX MOIS

Je commençais a partir quand je fus obligée de rentre précipitamment dans mon appartement et je courrais vers les toilettes. Je vomissait mon petit déjeuner et appelais Angela

-**Angela Montenegro**

-**Ang' viens a la maison avec deux tests de grossesse … Vite !**

-**Bones ?**

-**Angela, si c'est Booth prépare toi au pire**

-**Si je te dis que c'était un dinosaure, tu me crois ?**

-**Non**

-**Bones ! Vous êtes enceinte ?**

-**Je ne sait pas ! Ang'… Ramène tes grosse fesses chez moi !**

-**Calme ! A tout de suite Bren'**

Rahhhh ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai fait la boulette la plus monumentale du siècle ! Maintenant il sait tout, et il va falloir que je mentes pour me protéger. Bon Angela va arriver dans pas longtemps, elle va rester avec moi pendant que je fait mon test de grossesse et elle va m'aider a cacher tout sa…

-**Toc Toc Toc**

-**J'arrive !**

C'était Angela et je me précipitais vers la porte et ouvris. Angela se jeta dans mes bras

-**Bren' ? T'as couché avec Booth**

-**Mouais…**

-**Ma chérie ! C'est génial !**

-**Bon tu les as mes tests de grossesse ?**

-**Oui, tiens**

Elle me tendis les deux petites boites et je partis aux toilettes. Je fis mes tests et retournai dans le salon

-**Alors ?**

-**Positifs**

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut ! Je viens de finir d'écrire mon chapitre alors, pour vous faire plaisir, je vous le met cette nuit!**

* * *

**-C'est génial ! Il faut lui dire !**

**-A Booth ? Merci mais non merci !**

**-C'est le père de cet enfant ! Je sait que tu n'avortera pas, et tu ne fera jamais adopter un enfant alors…**

**-Je sait ! Mais je sait que le fait que je lui dise va tout changer entre nous. Tu le sait, j'aime Booth et si je lui dit qu'on va avoir un bébé, il ne me parlera plus.**

**-Bren' ! Booth est complètement et irrévocablement, fou amoureux de toi !**

**-Arretes tes sottises ! Il ne m'aimes pas !**

**-J'ai des preuves !**

**-Montres les !**

**-Hier, il te regardait, il a eu du mal a arrêter de te fixer !**

**-Je ne lui dirais rien !**

**-Si tu ne le fais pas toi même, je le fais moi !**

**-Ang' !**

**-Je m'en vais, et si a 19h il est pas au courant, je lui dit !**

**-Okay…**

Angela s'en alla juste après et m'appela une fois sa reconstitution faciale finie. Il étais 18h19 et je m'apprêtait a annoncer la nouvelle a Booth

-Bones ! Je vous ramène ?

**-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien. Merci beaucoup**

**-Si je vous le propose c'est que sa ne me dérange pas**

**Je commencés a marcher derrière Booth, je remarquais qu'un vestiaire était vide, je le tirais donc dedans pour lui annoncer la nouvelle**

**-Bones… Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**-Positifs…**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Les tests…**

Par pur réflexe, je me mis a courir pour partir loin de Booth (NDA : C'est un agent du F.B.I, elle peut pas fuir ! En plus Booth cours super vite ! Après je dis sa, je dis rien !) Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis des doigts sur mon bras et une forte poigne m'arrêta…

**-Vous êtes enceinte ?**

**-Oui…**

Je baissais la tête pour ne pas regarder son regard que je pensais trop méprisant et déçu

-**Bones, cela serait il déplacé de vous embrasser ?**

**-Je...Quoi ? Ho...Heu….Je….Sa …**

Il approchait sa tête vers moi, il n'y avait que quelques millimètres entre nos lèvres et je décidais de réduire cet espace a néant. Ce fut le plus beau baisé de ma vie, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et quand il demanda l'accès a ma bouche, je l'accepta avec un certain plaisir, ce fut alors un combat charnel qui commença dans ce couloir, a la vue de tous. Je songea a me détacher de lui mais toutes les personnes qui pensent que ça allait être ma première réaction, je pense qu'elles avait surestimés ma force. Ce fut Booth qui ce détacha en premier, il me prit la main et m'emmena vers sa voiture...

* * *

**Alors? Suspens! Je suis si sadique!Si on suit mes idées, B va morfler a partir du chapitre 5 (Quel B? Moi seule le sait ! Si vous écrivez "CLEO LA SUITE" avec une lettre dans chaque reviews, je vous balance l'info!**


End file.
